


A Thing for Leather

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Because there's always fluff, Dom/sub Undertones, Leather, M/M, Reunions, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: It’s not just that the dancer is wearing the most obscenely tight, gleaming black leather Daichi’s ever seen. It’s not that his body is pure sin, tall and powerful, with miles of hard muscle and swelling curves in all the right places.Well, it is. It fucking is all of those things, but it’s not justsome guywho's making Daichi overheat in a room full of strangers. It’s Asahi. Azumane Asahi of Daichi’s high school volleyball days. Azumane Asahi of the oversized sweater vests, and the stuttering, and the… oh god, oh god, oh god… the leather one-piece has a zipper. It has a zipper and Asahi is un-fucking-zipping it.--Daichi and Asahi see brand new sides of each other when they reunite at a bachelor party years after high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted the first chapter of this on Tumblr already, but I wanted to put it up here for Asahi's b-day. Chapter two, which has not been posted anywhere, will go up on Thursday for AsaDai Day!
> 
> Happy birthday, Asahi!!! You are everything good, and you deserve Daichi losing his mind over you <3

Daichi isn’t prepared for this. He’s never even  _been_  to a bachelor party before, so the entire deal is kind of foreign and awkward, made no better by the fact that he’s here for a friend from work, and it’s not like they’re that close. He doesn’t know any of this guy’s friends, doesn’t know what exactly is in this vaguely poisonous looking drink he’s holding, and all he  _does_  know about parties like this is that, in movies at least, they usually involve women taking their clothes off. Which… is not something he’s particularly interested in. As his friend is also gay as fuck, though, he figures he’s probably safe.

Until he’s not. Because somewhere after his second glass, the “entertainment” arrives, and Daichi immediately finds that he’s entirely, tragically ill-equipped to handle this.

Because it’s not just that the dancer is wearing the most obscenely tight, gleaming black leather Daichi’s ever seen. It’s not that his body is pure sin, tall and powerful, with miles of hard muscle and swelling curves in all the right places.

Well, it is. It fucking is all of those things, but also—and this is the part that’s making Daichi’s brain cave in on itself in its efforts to reconcile all of this—it’s not just _some gu_ _y_  who's making Daichi overheat in a room full of strangers. It’s Asahi. Azumane Asahi of Daichi’s high school volleyball days. Azumane Asahi of the oversized sweater vests, and the stuttering, and the… oh god, oh god, oh god… the leather one-piece has a zipper. It has a zipper and Asahi is un-fucking-zipping it.

Daichi is pretty sure he hasn’t taken a single breath since Asahi came in. He was a lost cause even before he saw his face and realized he knew the man whose ass he was ogling. Which he’s not going to apologize for, because his ass is  _incredible._  And it’s being squeezed so perfectly by leather that, upon further ogling, Daichi thinks has to actually be painted on because how can it be real? How is Asahi wearing this? How does he look so devastatingly confident, and dangerous, and… is that a fucking  _earring?_ What has Daichi missed in the past five years?

It’s been at least that long since he last saw his old teammate. They’d lost touch a year or so after high school, going from fairly frequent phone calls, to occasional texts, to nothing at all. He’s not even sure why, really, and he’s always regretted it a little, too. Wishing he’d somehow made the time, when he was swamped with work and college classes, to keep those old connections strong. Asahi was a good guy, a good friend. He was—

Oh… his long, gloved fingers have stopped toying with the high collar of the leather suit now, and he’s really doing it. Dragging the zipper down excruciatingly slowly, so the godly expanse of his broad chest is exposed just an inch at a time. Each of his pecs are… quite possibly bigger than Daichi’s head? And then his  _abs,_  his… God, what the fuck? Daichi works  _hard_  at his abs, and Asahi’s are significantly more impressive. They’re unreal, and slick, like he’s got some kind of oil on under all that leather, and there’s a terribly real chance that Daichi just whimpered, because the V of bared skin has gotten even deeper now, revealing trimmed, dark hair and—and… he's stopping. Right there, right above the bulge in the leather between his legs, and finally he looks away from Daichi’s coworker, one of the grooms-to-be, and his eyes fall right on Daichi.

Daichi’s mouth drops open, which is really unintentional, probably _not_ tremendously attractive. It takes a monumental amount of effort to regain control of himself and close it again, and still Asahi’s eyes are on him. Narrowed a little in confusion, probably trying to place Daichi’s face, and then make sense of it being here, just like Daichi had to do.

It’s probably stupid to think he has any idea how Asahi will react, because Daichi can only imagine him blushing, but this Asahi is beyond Daichi’s understanding. This Asahi’s dark eyes go warm with recognition. They move over Daichi’s flushed face, down to the death-grip he has on the glass in his hand, skim over his dark slacks that are probably doing a piss-poor job of concealing his unavoidable hard-on, and then back up again. This Asahi smiles after, just a tiny bit. A twitch of full lips before he turns away from Daichi, leaving him with just the turned up collar of this leather, fantasy get-up, the impossible breadth of his shoulders, and that goddamn juicy ass again.

Daichi actually has no clue how he gets through the rest of it. How he watches Asahi straddle his friend’s lap, or how he survives the commanding, sensual way Asahi moves.

His only saving grace is that the leather suit does not come off. The zipper goes down just a little more, just enough to make Daichi almost choke on how badly he wants to get to the end of that exposed trail of hair, but that’s the extent of it. Asahi works them all up, gets Daichi’s friend panting and awe-struck, and then he just leaves. Just like that. Except for the look he tosses over his shoulder at Daichi.

Daichi doesn’t even bother coming up with an excuse or saying goodbye, he just drops his glass on the closest table and follows him, all the way out of the venue to the narrow alleyway at the back of the building.

It’s a little seedy and dark, and this would all feel a bit like the beginning scene of a porno if it weren’t for the fact that… it’s Asahi.

“Daichi,” he says, as if it hasn’t been way too many years. “It’s good to see you.”

Daichi swallows. Asahi has only zipped the one-piece up part way, so his chest is bare and glistening in the dim lighting. He looks intimidating, still. So formidable, with every one of his thick muscles hugged by that fucking leather, and Daichi can’t forget the expression he’d worn while he was working. It was haughty, and distant, and incredibly sexy, but it’s gone now. Replaced by a more quiet confidence, and a warm smile that’s almost as hard to take as everything else has been.

“Azumane,” Daichi manages. “What… I don’t—”

“I’ve never seen you blush so much,” Asahi says.

This is a little insulting, or embarrassing anyway. But also accurate.

“I’ve never seen you in leather,” Daichi says. It’s stupid, and obvious, and does nothing to apologize for the way Daichi has been staring at him, or the way they fell so far apart that Daichi only knows Asahi as a boy, and has no idea who he is as a man.

Asahi just smiles, with a tiny hint of the bashfulness Daichi remembers, and then pulls the zipper up the rest of the way.

“Just part of the job,” he says. “How are you, Daichi? You look good.”

“ _I_  look good?”

Asahi nods, leaning back against the brick of the building. His long hair is swept back from his forehead, and the small light mounted next to the door spills over him, winking off the dark stud in his ear, and casting shadows on his cheekbones from the fringe of his lashes.

“I…” Daichi is still having a lot of trouble with words. He’s still too hot, even in the cool night air, and he can’t fucking comprehend Asahi looking like this, and carrying himself this way, and then on top of all of that, wanting to spend a moment of his time with Daichi. “I’ve been openly drooling over you for the past, like, half hour,” he says, because honesty is a really terrible habit of his. “Is that… are you okay with that? I feel like a creep.”

“It’s a bachelor party, Daichi,” Asahi says with a gentle smile. “That’s the point.”

“But you—”

“I did a good job then, right?”

“ _Yes,_  but—”

“So I’m okay with that. It’s kind of nice, actually. I had a pretty big crush on you, back in high school.”

Daichi breathes in slowly through his nose, and out through his mouth. It does nothing to slow his concerningly wild heart rate. “You’re going to fucking kill me, Azumane, you know that?”

Asahi smiles and stands up straight again, taking a step closer to Daichi. “We should catch up,” he says.

“Even though you know I thought a hundred filthy things about you tonight?”

Finally, finally, Asahi blushes, but he doesn’t look timid or uncomfortable. Just gorgeous, and familiar enough to draw up an ache in Daichi’s chest. “Maybe a little bit  _because_  of that,” he says.

Oh. God.

Daichi wasn’t prepared for this. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it. What miracles he performed or lives he saved in a past existence. He doesn’t know if it’s actually humanly possible to remove Asahi’s leather suit, but if he’s given the opportunity, he will happily go to his death trying.

For now, he swallows again and smiles at Asahi, even though he’s blushing too.

“Can—can I get you a drink then?” he asks.

“How about… I make you some coffee,” Asahi counters. “I don’t know what they were serving in there, but it looked terrible.”

“It  _was._  And coffee sounds… wait, make me some? Like…”

Asahi smiles again, stepping into the center of the alley and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Waiting for Daichi to join him, to follow him wherever he’s about to go.

Daichi doesn’t know who Asahi has become, but even with two poison green drinks in his system, even with the spinning in his head just beginning to slow (only to be replaced by a different kind of spinning that has nothing to do with alcohol), he knows he would be crazy not to throw himself into the chance to find out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AsaDai Day!!!! Continuing where we left off, from Asahi's pov now :D

There’s a really pleasant kind of power to this, to having Daichi look at him the way he is. Hungry and nervous and admiring. It’s different than the way people watch Asahi when he works, though he likes that, too. The way they don’t know what to do with their hands, the way their Adam’s apples bob and their eyes go wide if he looks in their direction, like he might just snap them in half. Which he could. It’s one of the perks of being his size and having the kind of job he does—he never, ever feels like he’s not in control of the situation.

With Daichi though, it’s more than that, because Daichi knows him. Or he _knew_ him, probably still knows a part of him. And because he knows that part of Asahi, the way he looks at him now is even better than the way anyone else does. It’s like Asahi can _see_ Daichi’s mind spinning, desperately trying to grasp how much has changed, how much he doesn’t know, and how much he likes it. Because he definitely does.

He became a little more himself, the confident captain that Asahi remembers, as they walked slowly to Asahi’s apartment, and while they caught up over big mugs of steaming black coffee. But it’s still there, that look of wonder when his eyes move over Asahi’s body, still clad in his leather uniform. He blushes every single time Asahi shifts next to him on the couch, purposefully flexing and letting his muscles swell against the tight leather, just to hear the little choking sound Daichi makes in response.

Asahi spends a lot of time being watched, a lot of time being wanted, but very little actually being touched. Tonight, though, with familiar, wide brown eyes on him, a deep voice that used to make his heart race rumbling low next to him, he feels like it would be a very good time to change that.

Daichi’s voice, it turns out, _still_ makes his heart race. And so does the way he stammers when Asahi gets to his feet, tugs at the collar of his bodysuit, and tells Daichi it’s probably time he got out of this thing.

“O-oh,” Daichi says, clearly trying and failing not to show his disappointment. He’s still sitting on the couch, looking up at Asahi like it’s going to kill him both to say goodbye to the black leather, and to Asahi, if Asahi wants him to go. (As if Asahi in any way wants him to go.) “I guess I should…” His eyes drift towards the front door, and Asahi smiles, pressing his finger under Daichi’s chin to tip it upwards, directing his gaze back where he wants it.

“It’s a pain to get off,” he tells him, toying with the top of the zipper.

And there it is again, Daichi’s captain-mode slipping away and being replaced by something Asahi’s never gotten to see on his face until tonight. So much raw need, and a soft hesitance that heats Asahi’s blood and spurs him to square his hips right in front of Daichi, just in case he needs a reminder of where that zipper leads if he can get it all the way down.

“Do you... I mean, can I... help?” Daichi asks.

Asahi nods and tries not to bite his lip, keeping his eyes on Daichi as the other man grasps the pull of the shiny, black zipper and carefully works it downwards, all the way to where the opening ends just above Asahi’s dick. He looks up at Asahi after with lips parted and something beautifully desperate all over his face. Asahi saw the way Daichi watched him at the bachelor party, the way his eyes kept darting to Asahi’s bare skin when they talked after, before he zipped the suit up. He saw him licking his lips then, and sees him doing the same now.

“A hundred filthy things, huh?” Asahi says, running his fingers lightly along the side of Daichi’s face, brushing his thumb over the wet softness of his lower lip. “Like what?”

Daichi’s breath catches at Asahi’s touch, and then again at his words, and this, right here, is how Asahi knows this is going to be a very good night. Daichi is so sensitive to everything Asahi does, so willing to show him exactly how much he wants this, but he’s also bold enough to actually _do_ it.

When Asahi sits next to him again to lean back against the couch, Daichi swallows audibly before shifting onto the floor, fitting himself into the space between Asahi's knees. Then he leans into him, eyes still open wide and turned up to Asahi as his tongue comes out to press against him. Right over the V of the opened zipper, dragging up the line of hair to his navel, then in a slow, careful path over his abs and between his pectoral muscles. He watches Asahi the whole time, wanting and a little nervous, like he’s still not sure this is okay for him to do.

Asahi cannot fucking get enough of having his old captain look at him this way. He nods his head slightly, carding his fingers through the back of Daichi’s soft, dark hair and drawing him closer. He lets him lick the curves of his chest, and nose at the edge of the bodysuit where it folds back now that it’s been unzipped, just covering Asahi’s nipples. If that’s what Daichi’s hoping for, Asahi certainly isn’t going to stop him. They’ve never been overly sensitive, but the idea of watching Daichi latch on to them is... extremely appealing.

He holds back the leather on his left side with one hand, takes Daichi’s chin between the fingers of the other and guides his lips over his chest until they meet the peak of his nipple. Daichi’s mouth closes around it, and for just a second his eyes fall shut in satisfaction as he sucks Asahi’s skin, blinking open again slowly to look back up at him, hazy and dark. There’s a deeper pink in his cheeks now, that looks a little more like embarrassment than just the flush of desire. Like he knows what Asahi’s seeing, how needy he looks, gripping the open sides of the leather suit and suckling at Asahi’s chest like it’s giving him life.

He still hasn’t touched Asahi’s skin with anything but his mouth, so Asahi takes his hands and moves them underneath the leather.

“Go ahead,” he says, even though he never says this to anyone. Always keeps his expression closed off and vaguely threatening. Mostly because his clients love it, his bad boy look, but also because he means it. He chooses who touches his body.

Usually, his choice is to not be touched, but not tonight. Tonight he has calloused hands slipping reverently along his sides, and a hot, willing mouth moving over his other nipple now, and it’s just making him want more. It’s only the fact that Daichi looks _so good_ like this that keeps Asahi from moving things along faster, but eventually the cloying pressure of leather over his straining dick becomes too much, and he tightens his hand in Daichi’s hair, pulling him back.

“Come to my room,” Asahi says. “You need to get this all the way off.”

Daichi blinks up at him for a moment, then he nods emphatically, almost tripping as he hurries to stand and follow Asahi to his bedroom. It’s adorable. Later, when Asahi’s ready to take a break from making Daichi sweat, he’ll tease him about it gently. Marvel out loud over this side of the solid, imposing Sawamura Daichi that he never knew existed.

Just now, he has other plans for him. He lets him struggle for a little while, trying to peel the clinging leather off of Asahi’s upper body. It really is next to impossible, and eventually Asahi steps in, getting his arms out of the sleeves, then helping Daichi tug the suit down his hips, just low enough to expose the top of his ass and free his erection.

Daichi swallows thickly, and looks at him hesitantly again. He’s still so disarmingly handsome. The same warm, tanned skin and strong jawline he had in high school, but a little more angular now, with the last traces of boyish softness worn away. He’s filled out, muscular and sturdy, with even more of that sense of calm and power inside him that Asahi always admired so much. But for all of that, he’s sinking to his knees now, making himself soft and vulnerable as he looks up with pleading eyes, his lip caught between his teeth.

Asahi touches his chin softly, then presses his thumb between Daichi’s lips and parts them, hooks it behind his teeth to open his mouth wide.

“Was this one of your dirty thoughts, too?” he asks, but he doesn’t give Daichi a chance to answer. He slips out his thumb and pushes his cock into Daichi’s mouth, letting it slide over his tongue and bump against the back of his throat. Daichi moans and seals his lips around him, deep brown eyes closing instinctively as he starts to suck. “It must have been,” Asahi continues. “You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you?”

Daichi whines around his cock, trying to nod as he blinks up at him again, his eyes immediately tearing up when Asahi grips his hair and tugs just as he rocks his hips, pressing his tip down Daichi’s throat.

He pulls back to let Daichi cough freely, then thrusts gently against his face, watching the wet line his cock draws across Daichi’s cheek.

“Can you take it?” he asks.

“ _Yes,”_ Daichi says, a very familiar glint of determination flashing in his eyes. Asahi remembers the fiery way Daichi always threw himself into challenges. He never thought he’d get to experience it like this. “Yes, Asahi—”

Asahi takes Daichi’s head between his hands and fills his mouth again, rutting slowly over his tongue, just a little deeper every time to give him a chance to adjust, to prepare himself. He moves his foot between Daichi’s legs, pressing it carefully but firmly over the hard bulge in his slacks and making him whimper.

“Should I fuck you now?” he asks, not allowing himself to be embarrassed by his own crass dirty-talk. Daichi is eating it up, and Asahi is getting high on every little needy sound he makes. “Just like this?” he adds, snapping his hips a little more roughly.

Daichi clings to the leather hanging down at Asahi’s hips and moans again, tries to say yes, but Asahi stifles the sound. He curls his fingers in short hair and thrusts in deep, finally letting himself use Daichi’s mouth roughly, and groaning along with Daichi at the heat of it, the pressure as Daichi’s throat constricts around him. Daichi's eyes are streaming, his lips going red and swollen from the friction of Asahi’s cock, and Asahi tugs him back by his hair again so he can look at him. Watches him gasping and running his tongue over the salty taste Asahi’s left all over his mouth.

“God, Daichi…” Asahi murmurs, grinding against Daichi’s chin, almost losing it when Daichi closes his eyes and rubs his face on Asahi’s cock. Kissing and nuzzling it, humming deep in his throat every time Asahi lets him suck on the head for a few seconds. Hungrily trying to get the whole length back in his mouth, and whining when Asahi takes it away.

Daichi said Asahi was going to kill him earlier, but Asahi thinks this might be just enough to do him in first. His cock is throbbing from the slick glide of Daichi’s insistent tongue, from the heavy want in his eyes, and he grabs the other man’s shoulders, turning him so his back is against the foot of Asahi’s bed before he shoves his cock back in his mouth.

He doesn’t need to grip Daichi’s hair anymore—there’s nowhere for him to go, pinned between the bed and Asahi’s hips—so he just braces himself on the footboard and fucks Daichi hard, choking him on his cock while Daichi moans and grunts. Fingers scrabbling to get a grip on the slick leather over Asahi’s thighs, and hips moving in desperate, jerky motions, trying to rub against Asahi’s leg.

Asahi wants to spill down his throat so badly, wants to let the tight heat coiling so fiercely inside of him snap, but Daichi’s need is fueling him just as much as his own, and he wants to be the one to meet it. He uses his foot to nudge Daichi’s hand away when he reaches down to undo his own slacks, pulls him up and throws him down on the bed.

And then he has to stop for a moment, even though there are things he wants to do, because _God,_ the way Daichi looks up at him. Just wide-eyed and waiting for whatever Asahi gives him, his broad chest heaving and sturdy thighs spread wide. Asahi knows how strong and capable Daichi is, and it makes it a hundred times more attractive to have him yielding all control to Asahi now. To know that he can make him this pliant and soft.

He leans over Daichi, running his tongue over the spit and pre-cum on his chin, and pressing his hand over the swell of Daichi’s cock. The other man jerks in response, canting his hips up to increase the pressure against him, but Asahi isn’t quite finished with this game they’ve been playing. He raises his hand just slightly, so Daichi has to follow it to keep his erection against Asahi’s palm.

“Asa…” Daichi pants, cheeks gone red, and eyes dark with need.

Asahi just smiles, sits back on his heels so he can watch, and lifts his hand again, higher and higher until Daichi’s back is arched off the bed, his hips raised to their limit in his desperation for the slightest bit of friction. Asahi isn’t going to give it to him, but he won’t leave him with nothing, either. He keeps his hand there, where Daichi can _just_ reach it, and nods to him.

“Go ahead,” he says again, and this time the direction is met with a bit of a growl, which is just as satisfying as all of Daichi’s moans and whimpers have been.

Daichi doesn’t argue with him, though, or try to force his hand lower again. He just bites his lip and tightens the arc of his back, straining to brush his clothed cock against Asahi’s stationary hand. It has to be maddening, how insufficient this is, but Daichi is so, so far gone that it manages to be enough for him. Just that bare amount of friction and pressure has him trembling and finally keening, eyes squeezing shut as he brings himself to climax against the heel of Asahi’s hand.

Asahi follows him down when his hips finally drop to the bed, palming him hard as Daichi's orgasm shudders through him, then sitting up again to straddle his chest, taking his own cock in hand.

Daichi’s eyelids are heavy and slow, but when he manages to keep them open and sees Asahi towering over him, pumping himself rapidly, he moans again and opens his mouth for him. Asahi is coming hard moments later, legs clenching uncontrollably on either side of Daichi’s chest as his release splatters over the other man’s face and throat. Daichi pants and licks at him whenever he bumps his cock against his lips, like he still hasn’t gotten enough.

When Daichi’s licked up everything he can reach, Asahi wipes the rest off of Daichi’s skin with his thumb and presses it into his mouth, then bumps his cock against Daichi’s lips again. He could get the cum clinging high up on his shaft with his finger, but he can also do this.

“You missed some, Daichi,” he says softly, countering his tone with his hands tight in Daichi’s hair again as he pushes back inside his open mouth. Fucking his throat slowly for as long as his erection holds out, drinking in Daichi’s wanton groans, and the way his fingers dig into Asahi’s ass. Pulling him hard against his face so he can swallow around every last thrust.

When Asahi finally pulls out with his own legs feeling shaky now, Daichi looks utterly wrecked—dark eyelashes wet, faint streaks of cum over the heavy pink of his cheeks—and still, _still_ somehow, so needy.

“I really didn’t know you at all, did I?” Asahi asks. “Have you always been like this? Or is this just for me?”

Daichi’s swollen lips curve into a crooked smile, and he huffs out a hoarse little laugh. Asahi loves that, the way his old friend can manage to look comfortable now, even though he’s laid out under Asahi with his nice clothes rumpled and his throat raw from taking Asahi’s dick so many times. His fingers are hooked under the leather of the bodysuit where it’s folded down at the tops of Asahi’s thighs, a tension in them that suggests he still wants to take it the rest of the way off.

“I’ve... learned a thing or two about myself tonight,” he says.

“You have a thing for leather,” Asahi says.

“I have a thing for _you,_ Azumane... fuck.”

Asahi smiles, not in that controlled, smirking way that he’s been using to drive Daichi crazy all night, just his natural smile. And if the way Daichi’s eyes warm and his heart rate picks up under Asahi’s hand means anything, it has more or less the same effect. Which is... very good to know.

“It seems like you haven’t had enough of me yet,” he says, because he knows from Daichi’s hands moving to grip his hips now, his thumbs smoothing up the grooves of his pelvis, that it’s true. And also because he really, really hasn’t had enough of Daichi either. He thinks there’s a good chance that even if he makes Daichi chase down another orgasm or two tonight, he’s going to feel the exact same way in the morning.

Daichi licks his lips as he shakes his head, grinning around a gasp when Asahi reaches behind himself to rest his hand between Daichi’s legs.

“Not even close, Ace,” he says, and Asahi grins, too.

There was something really nice, back when he was less confident, less aware of his capabilities, about helping to lead his team to victory. But _this—_ knowing he can lead Daichi anywhere he wants to take him, and knowing that Daichi will do anything he can to keep up—this is definitely infinitely nicer. Asahi would like so much more of this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I fell in love with [Tsuumei](https://www.tumblr.com/search/tsuumei)'s [insanely hot, leather-clad Asahi](https://twitter.com/tsuumeiarts/status/959383500226007040). Thank you Mei for that gorgeous inspiration!!
> 
> I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [ellessey_](https://twitter.com/ellessey_) on Twitter, and you can find my other AsaDai works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2489604&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
